


[ACCA/尼吉]大寒尚有蝉

by viiiiii



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M, 醉酒play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiiiii/pseuds/viiiiii
Summary: 今夜的吉恩不必尼诺花心思灌酒，自己就把自己喝得大醉。
Relationships: Nino/Jean Otus, 尼吉
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	[ACCA/尼吉]大寒尚有蝉

今夜的吉恩不必尼诺花心思灌酒，自己就把自己喝得大醉。  
尼诺对着趴在桌上哼哼唧唧的人无奈又好笑地勾一勾嘴角，然后垂下眼拎着手里快空的酒杯晃晃。  
他今天可没有需要套的情报啊，该拿这醉鬼怎么办呢……不问他点什么，总觉得有点划不来啊。

就像过去的每一次一样，尼诺结过账后矮身把吉恩扛了出去。不过这次他不能再骑摩托车载他回家了——也放肆地喝到拥有醉意，尼诺还是头一回。  
他一手拽着吉恩挂在自己颈上的手臂，一手揽着他的腰背，带着他踉跄地走向马路边。  
巴登的夜一如往昔，慵懒而惬意。车道上不似白日拥堵的热闹，车河间松散的灯光或带了归家的倦意，或带上悄然的瑰丽。一个微醺的醉鬼伴着一个酩酊的醉鬼，自然地融在这城市的夜色里。

吉恩丝毫不客气地把浑身重量都压在恶友身上，高高仰起头望向夜空。他安静地望了半晌，大约是被漫天繁星迷了眼，忽然喃喃出声。  
尼诺，下雪了。  
尼诺一怔，继而不可闻地笑了。  
关于雪他们有过许多共同的回忆，最悲伤的，最隐秘的，而此时此刻，尼诺想起的是一段不那么深刻的，略显青涩的美妙记忆。如今想来，如梦又似幻。  
于是他不再等候出租车了，收回看向前方的目光也跟着抬起头，与吉恩一起去望那遥不可及的星空。

吉恩的白衬衫挽起了半节袖子，尼诺握着的那段小臂隐隐散着热度——他的身体会因为酒精变热，从十六岁起就是这样，尼诺再清楚不过了。  
他不自觉地摩挲着掌心中这段不大结实的臂膀，臂弯中的人是他一直以来注视着人，他注视着吉恩从漂亮的洋娃娃般的孩童，长成如今的男人模样——阳光般的金发，海水般的眼睛，而这模样的他无意做国王，便永远的，永远的成为了尼诺的王子。  
尼诺更搂紧了他的小王子，与他望着同一片星空，低声问道，下雪了，开心吗？  
吉恩听话就露出他平日里绝不会有的大大的傻笑，不过他现下醉了，是可以放纵任性些的。他点点头，干脆地答道，开心啊。

如果不是因为小萝塔还在多瓦，这一切不会在今夜发生。也许在秋天来临时，或在下个周末，它一定会来，但不会这么快。  
是尼诺先不稳重地把人按在了玄关，但今夜的第一个吻由吉恩开始。  
距离ACCA的周年纪念仪式已经有段日子了，今天是那之后吉恩第一次见到他。尼诺不是再次出现，而是重新回到了他的生命里。吉恩两手捧上尼诺的脸，很大胆地，他近近望着他的眼睛，说道，如果过去你也是用这个眼神注视我，我怎么会察觉不到呢。  
说完吉恩很轻地笑了一声，在尼诺微怔的顷刻间就仰头吻了上去。

他们太急切了。像一条平静流淌了许多年的长河，忽然汹涌奔腾起来，往归处。  
吉恩的吻还是那么轻易就被反客为主，但他丧失了主导权也并不在意，柔顺地就张开了嘴，用柔软湿润的黏膜承接尼诺闯进来缠吮的唇舌。  
他尝起来久违的美妙，很热也很软，带着醉人的麦芽甜味，还有一丝丝越来越浓的勾人的腥。比十六岁那边的纯情更多了些成熟的热切。  
亲吻间，那双捧在尼诺脸庞的手抚摸着他往后伸去，习惯夹烟很美的细长手指摩挲着插进他发间，带着属于成年人的情与欲。

这鼓励意味的触摸与他唇齿间的腥甜交织着引人发狂，可尼诺还没有真的多粗暴对待他呢，吉恩就吃痛哼了一声。  
尼诺稍稍退开些，这才发现他的嘴唇破了。  
是方才他自己吻上来时太过用力了，傻傻的嗑上了尼诺的牙齿。原来那引人发狂的腥甜味道是他的血——多瓦家的血，溢出在他柔软的嘴唇上。  
尼诺看着吉恩笑了起来，这双拥抱着他的手还没来得真的用力，就又恢复温柔了。就像他一直以来的视线一样，又温柔地落在吉恩身上。  
尼诺的拇指轻轻抹去他唇上的血，吉恩被摸得垂眼也笑起来。

他的脸很红，不止是因为迷醉的关系。还是为着他们这么近地看着彼此，也为着这个戛然而止的火热的吻，吉恩有些许不好意思地稍稍偏开头。  
他被按在墙上，在别人双臂间低垂着眼睛，鼻尖是红的，眼尾也是。像是不好意思的在躲着人，手腕却在人家颈后甜蜜地交叠起来。  
尼诺感到搂在自己颈间的胳膊抱紧了一些，被他碰过的嘴唇轻轻开合两次，带着情欲的水光与煽情的艳色，自己的名字就从他唇间被轻轻唤出来了。  
尼诺……  
尼诺近乎着迷地看着他，再次低头靠近他，鼻腔里应一声，心里只想再去亲吻他腥甜的嘴唇。

带着酒气的鼻息喷在吉恩唇上，炙热得叫人害臊。饮了酒的吉恩是任性的，也坦诚，否则过去尼诺也不会百试不爽地用这招了。他坦诚地羞涩着，用他微皱着的眉，用他躲闪的眼睛、与压不住的嘴角，让人心颤又心痒。  
吉恩闪躲了片刻，终是没办法了，又抬起眼睛望向尼诺。他望着他的眼睛不好意思地笑了，诚实又可爱地轻声又喊他一声，说，尼诺…我站不住了。

尼诺没有带吉恩去床上。也是被他那模样迷了心窍吧，他托着他的屁股将人抱起来，傻楞楞地径直就往客厅的沙发去了——这是这所房子里他们相处最多的地方，曾在这里谈天、喝酒、烹饪或卷着毛毯胡乱依偎着睡了。  
屋内没有开灯，星光从正面的落地窗外倾洒进来，照在他耀眼的金发与睫毛上，更衬得他衬衫下的皮肉惊人的白，像纯洁的皓月。  
尼诺注视了吉恩这么多年，却是第一次亲手抚摸这副身体。他真是瘦极了，沿着腰身向上，甚至能清晰感受到隔着薄薄皮肉下的肋骨。  
这是他心爱的宝贝，尼诺撑在他身上抚摸得珍惜而缓慢，却把吉恩摸得痒起来。吉恩非但在他身下拧着腰躲，还有些发起脾气来，一把抓过他的手往自己胸口上按。  
吉恩确实是任性地生气了，本来之前接吻时氛围很对的，也不知怎么的这家伙就墨迹起来了。他不满尼诺的“慢慢来”，更为他流露的爱意脸红心跳，头脑发热——本来喝过酒脑子已经就不怎么转了。

尼诺手掌覆着的单薄胸腔下，是他疯跳的一整颗心。于是不必发着脾气的王子殿下开口发号施令，尼诺就再一次吻上了他。  
他将吉恩的下唇叼进嘴里，吮吻他的伤口，又一次吻痛了他，吻得他忍不住哼叫，这次却没再放开他。  
按在吉恩心上的手掌大而热，包裹着那片薄胸就揉搓起来。他那么用力，不再像是对待捧在手心里的小王子了，好像他手里的是一辆等待被点燃的爱车。  
可吉恩才不是什么“不好驾驭的烈马”，那种很大很大的摩托。他那么单薄，皮肉也软，于是那带着力度的爱抚在他身上尤显色情。白净的皮肤很快就泛红了，因着他白，那红也是浅淡的粉，艳丽不足却又透着股撩人的纯情。

那红是发痛，也是酥酥麻麻的痒。被唇上的伤口刺激比对着，那痒就更由不得人了。  
吉恩在尼诺掌心里难耐地颤抖，糯着鼻子直哼，听声音像是受不住，人却曲起膝盖收起腿，紧紧把挤在自己腿间的大腿夹着，又像是喜欢的。  
他缠得那么用力，尼诺就忍不住笑出了声。  
那个小小的伤口在亲吻中被含吮着，一突一突地痛，跳在吉恩的神经上，把他晕乎的酩酊感都驱散了两分。再伴着耳边一声低沉的轻笑，酒又再醒三分，吉恩这才意识到自己正在多努力往尼诺身上缠。

这也显得他太急色了，这是吉恩的第一个念头。再来才是因为他缠得用力，竟清晰感到尼诺正与他紧紧相抵的部位真的好硬。可是不都说说喝多了不容易硬的吗……所以这家伙的酒量到底有多好啊。  
尼诺哪想得到吉恩这脑袋里都天马行空想了这么多了，只觉得他睁大了眼傻傻望着自己的模样真是可爱极了。  
他又是笑了。又低又沉的一声，明明过去听惯了的笑声却忽地让吉恩半个肩都酥软了。他忙眨了眨眼，又是想躲开目光的，就听尼诺用着那副叫他发软的嗓音问道，吉恩，你房间里有安全套吗？

这不该是个羞人的问题吧，对二十八岁的男人来说。吉恩却被他问得抬起手臂挡住了脸。  
他挡着眼睛，小声嘀咕道，我备来做什么用啊……  
尼诺明明清楚的，他们不都一样吗，除了彼此没有“朋友”。何况是他这种十几年前自己第一次主动亲吻的朋友。  
明明是抱怨的话，说出来却可怜兮兮的。吉恩撇了撇嘴，就听那扰人心智的笑声又响起了。  
尼诺笑着应道，啊，那就糟糕了。

糟糕的是尼诺要给他的小王子一个不那么完美的第一次了。没有那层薄膜做保护，他只能肉贴肉地侵占进去了，然后弄脏他。  
想到这个结果，尼诺又改变主意了，不完美好像也不是什么坏事。他抽出埋在吉恩里面的手指，低手去解自己的裤扣儿。而吉恩刚被尼诺弄开，才第一次体验了身体里那处腺体被揉按的快感，正稀里糊涂的敞着腿微微喘息呢，忽然意识到自己被剥了个精光而这家伙却穿得整整齐齐。  
实在太不公平了，吉恩皱着眉抱怨道，你为什么不脱衣服啊……  
他问得也太可爱了。今夜的王子有些可爱过头。尼诺俯下身来，抵着他那处一面缓缓往里进，一面答道，你来脱啊。

这真的太为难吉恩了。第一次被这样撑开，身体光是吞下他的东西都已经很勉强了，哪里分得出心思去解那些烦人的扣子。  
他在他身下可怜地直颤，引得尼诺收拢手臂愈发抱紧他。他乖顺地待在尼诺怀里紧紧攥着他的衬衫，泛红的鼻尖皱起来，嘴角也可怜地往下撇着，那迷醉的眼尾愈发红了，曾倒映星空的眼睛却像哭过一样好看。  
尼诺温柔地搂着他，啄吻他的眼睛，身下的力道却丝毫不减，强硬而霸道地一寸寸埋进他里面，逼迫着他全部受着，被填得满满当当。然后任吉恩颤栗着，一下又一下地占有进去。

吉恩只隐隐有之前被尼诺用手指弄时的舒服，更多还是胀得难受。实在太撑了，身体还适应不了——像是第一次意识到自己与这家伙体格差真的有那么多，吉恩一面努力解着尼诺衬衫的扣子，一面哆哆嗦嗦地自己生起闷气来。  
可他生气也可爱，人气鼓鼓的，又耐不住软绵绵的喘，被尼诺撞进身体里一下就跟着哼一声，那腻腻的鼻音慢慢变得缠绵起来。  
尼诺只当吉恩是解不开才生气呢，就伸手握着他的手帮着他解。才解开三两颗，吉恩就忙把胳膊从领口伸进去了，真是急色得很。

又急又色的醉鬼张着手就往他背上摸，却不是迷情地胡乱摸一把，而是那样一点点地抚摸着，像是在找什么。  
尼诺被他触碰着，心猛地一跳，吉恩就找到了。是他的伤痕。  
吉恩的手臂笨拙地挤在尼诺衣领里，手心捂着他背心上那处，他自下而上地望着他，大约是想要说些什么，可半张开嘴，又什么都没说出来。

枪伤的伤口很小很小的，但是深，所以愈合的并不如想象的快。于是尼诺过了这么久才来找他。  
其实他不必说什么的，这是吉恩的心痛，也是尼诺的勋章。尼诺是自由的，守护吉恩从不是因为他效忠于任何人。同时他也从来没有拥有过自由，因为他早早就单方面与吉恩做下了这个约定。  
所以这是浪漫的勋章啊……不过吉恩大概不会认同啊。尼诺想着，伸手抹了抹他的眼睛，同样不止该如何开口，就只是叫了他的名字。  
吉恩。

渐渐吉恩就再捂不着那处伤痕了，尼诺弄得他连他的肩膀都攀不住，他甚至恍惚觉得自己要被尼诺撞散了。  
身体被强迫撑开的胀痛还在，可俱是淹没在潮水般汹涌的快感里了。那感觉比尼诺用手指给他的酥酥麻麻要厉害得多，身体里一阵阵不可自持的发酸发软，要把人逼疯了一样。  
而正逼迫着他的人从前有多么隐忍而温柔，此刻就有多么疯狂又炙热。是他的尼诺。他们相亲处肉贴着肉，要把吉恩融化似的烫人，他连绵的顶弄着他，迫使他闭上眼高高昂起头。

因为尼诺，他再不是那个云淡风轻的吉恩了，那个皓月般的小王子，而是个被情潮席卷纠缠得旖旎又动人的情人。  
抽插间那金色的发丝不住地晃，诚实的嘴也半张着哼叫个不停，在星光下享受得近乎放荡。  
他高昂着头，那颈间的线条就格外优雅也格外性感，诱惑着尼诺张口就往他的喉骨处吻了上去。他吻得吉恩一下泛出个激灵，那麻麻的感觉瞬间散至全身，叫人连指尖都酥软了。  
这大概是他的“弱点”吧，尼诺含糊地想着，又变本加厉含住那里又吮咬了一口，果然缠裹着他的湿软处一下夹得更紧了。  
于是今夜尼诺收获了第一个，他过去的人生里不会知道的小秘密。

没有安全套的坏处是，做着做着两个人就变得黏糊糊的了，好处则是内射后再来第二回要感觉润上许多。  
吉恩的酒醒了大半，不过他不肯承认，还假装醉了不愿起来，瘫在沙发上耍赖抽着烟。  
其实尼诺靠坐在沙发上也还不想动，尽管他早就渴了。烟星亮了一瞬又暗下来，吉恩忽然说，尼诺，搬过来吧。

曾要他“别再这样了”的人，如今用全然相反的语气，对他说着全然相反的话。  
不那么正式的，一点酒后任性的撒娇，和一点祈望。对他们如今的年岁与共度的时光来说，像是迟来了一些，其实又没有。  
尼诺没有出声，伸手揉了揉他的头发。


End file.
